Prey on the Weak
by sekindheel
Summary: Nidalee x Rengar - WARNING: Rated M for heavy smut and provocative language! Read at your on discretion.


_Preying on the Weak_

The sun settled in the far west, its orange hue fading from a now bleak sky. Darkness threatened to consume the land as nightfall slowly approached. A rumble sounded off in the distance, heralding a fast encroaching storm.

It was then somewhere deep in the southern jungles of an otherwise barren and war-torn land life sprung into existence. Birds flocked overhead, their screeches filling the skies. Creatures of all kinds scurried along the forest floor, searching desperately for shelter as it rained down, drizzling through the canopy.

One such creature; a bestial cat, dropped from a high branch and skulked then amongst the undergrowth. It moved carefully, steering around the quickly swamping soil at its feet. It soon came to an opening in some rocks, which it hesitantly ventured into. As it did, something changed in the feline's form. It morphed; fur turning to flesh. Then stood a woman, bare-bodied and with a firm posture. A druidess of whom went by the name, Nidalee.

She pressed deeper, almost as if familiar with the place - which it so happened she was. After several twists and turns in the burrow's formation, the dark-haired brunette was greeted with an already lit campfire. Her campfire. Its flame was dwindling, and so the she went over, adding spare wood to fuel its flame. It was there she sat huddled before its heat, finding solace amidst the otherwise cold and forbidding night.

Hours had passed when the torrent outside finally ceased. Of course, by that time Nidalee had already fallen over. She purred softly in her sleep, her delicate figure kept from the hard rock by a bed of pelts, the crackling fire at her side warming her. Never was something so vulnerable, yet so safe.

Or so she thought.

 _"Comfort breeds weakness."_

A creature, twice the size of any wild dog, stood looming over the sleeping brunette with a toothed grin. The thing was humanoid, clearly, but resembled something much more bestial. Its form was powerful and so obviously muscled, yet masked under a body of ashen fur. Its head was that of a lions, with a braided mane and a patch pulled over one eye. It wore a fighters garb of hardened leather, although decorated with talons and teeth of numerous beasts. There was something sinister about this creature; be it its predatory guise or the fact it was eyeing up its next meal.

The Pridestalker, for that was its calling, began slovenly ripping at its leather padding, dropping each piece to its feet as it unclothed itself. There was no need to be subtle now that it was upon its prey. Nidalee woke at this, if not from his ragged breathing.

 _"W-what-,"_ she began, eyes wide in fear as she stammered for words. Instinctively she scrambled to her feet, yet before even lifting an inch in the air, was slammed back down.

The bestial body, much larger and broader than her own, thrust itself upon her, pinning her beneath it. A lone hand held both her wrists well above her head as she tried to resist, squirming beneath an immense weight.

 _"That's it, fight back. I'm just getting started."_

For a time, neither spoke. The Pridestalker merely held himself over her, letting her toss and turn like a helpless animal, much to his enjoyment. After she had tired herself, he slowly released her, slurping a hot tongue over her precious cheek as he sat squatting over her.

 _"Please... Rengar,"_ pleased Nidalee, staring up at him with a pained face.

He watched as she trembled with fear. This gorgeous body was all his; he had spent weeks hunting this one. It had been difficult to tell the animals apart, but he knew she could not keep the act up forever. This is where she had been escaping to.

A fitting prize, he thought, taking one of those supple tits in his paw, feeling the flesh conform to his grip before letting go and slapping it away. Such a gorgeous body, now his to ravish as he pleases.

By now, the captured druidess had fallen silent. Hoping to be let off easy, he suspected. How wrong she was.

 _"Roll over."_

Nidalee hesitated, drawing breath hard and fast.

Having little patience for such disobedience, Rengar flipped the woman, landing her roughly on her front, face buried in the skinned pelts. What a fine ass she had. Plump and round. Gripping her hips, he firmly hauled her weight to him, lifting her backside high in the air.

 _"Ass up, like a good little girl,"_ he spat, sinking paws into those fleshy cheeks, prying them apart. Then, with a ravenous temper, he buried his maw between those cheeks, his long and hot tongue buttering up her ass, slobbering into it. His nose twitched and sniffled as he crammed his tongue up her, inhaling the sweet musk of sweat and a raw cunt.

Nidalee gasped aloud, shuddering as warmth was smeared between her buttocks. It felt disgusting. He was violating her. But she couldn't help it. Especially whe-

Oh gods, she thought as he began slurping at that hot mess between her thighs. She tried her damndest to bite back how gratifying it felt. But she just couldn't. She was his chew toy - and frankly, she didn't care.

It soon became hard to focus. Rapidly her thoughts were disintegrating, leaving her with a numb mind. Any feelings of bitterness she once held were lost amongst the hazy mess. No longer was she being told no; that this was wrong - but instead she questioned why she was resisting at all? He had her. There was nothing more she could do.

Before she knew it, she was being pinned to the ground, a clawed hand pressed to her back. She felt him shift behind her, though cared not to look. She wondered what he was doing, but it hurt to think. And so, she simply lay, letting him have his way.

Rengar crouched over her naked body, admiring its full curves and perfect proportions. He fished restlessly for something within that furry underbelly of his, pulling then from his sheathed crotch a cock, canine in shape. The thing hung sticky and red, and as he advanced upon her, he let it press between her hind cheeks, holding it in-place with a thumb.

Nidalee mewled as she felt its warmth melt into that soggy backdoor of hers, its barbed tip prying open her shit-hole. Slowly but surely, he entered her. Inch after inch of slimy, red getting buried within her ass. Her insides contracted around him as he forced his way inside, the penetration bringing her immense pain, of which made it hard to breathe. But she endured, for there was no other option.

 _"That's it, take it all. A lesser creature does not deserve a proper mating,"_ he growled, feeding his sticky length into her, almost delighting in denying that sopping wet cunt of hers.

The ashen-furred beast soon had his entire shaft, all ten or so inches, firmly enlodged between her cheeks, bottoming out her guttural passage. He gave a rasping sigh as he felt his knot slip inside, finally having crammed himself all the way inside his newfound bitch. Nidalee too, with a lump of gooey dog-meat warm against her rectum, heaved aloud, drawing breath hard and fast.

Nothing however could have prepared the huntress for what was to come. Rengar sprung into action, driving himself into her again and again with little time for respite. He brought his powerful hips down on that rear of hers with each thrust, giving her a good pounding. With his canine-prick swelling, it kept her firmly impaled, helplessly thrashing her about along that bed of soft pelts.

Nidalee squealed as the beast began ravaging her, stirring the depths of her bowels with its fat cock. The gross thing slathered her insides with its mucus, at least making the drilling a little less brutal. She lay groaning, face pressed into the pelts which only helped to muffle her cries.

Rengar, having had enough of her restless squirming, seized a handful of her hair and pulled threateningly. She jerked back, gasping aloud and with a pained face as she was then held in-place, getting ridden like some whore.

It was, what felt like hours before Rengar tired of her. The fire had dwindled to a crisp, and the pair were left in blackness. The cave had fallen cold and damp with the absence of heat, but Rengar continued on. The foul smell of the two as they lay mating polluted the air, an odor heady and sour.

 _"Roll over, pup,"_ he finally said, tugging his bloated prick from her with great effort, its knot thick.

Nidalee shuddered as he unplugged from her squelching bowels, leaving her behind abused and gaping. As the sensation faded, she obeyed without hesitation, afraid of what would happen if she dared refuse. Any fight left in her had long sense been beaten from her trembling body.

The Pridestalker waited as she turned before forcing himself again upon her. He enveloped her form beneath his own, pinning her under his weight. The swollen bulb of his cock pressed to her folds, letting her first feel his heat, before he rammed himself inside.

Having already forsaken both her pride and self-worth, she let herself be taken just like that, moaning like a needy wench as it happened. Her cunt, raw and juicing, squelched as it spread for him, gobbling up inches upon inches of his fat red prick.

As hungry as when he first started, Rengar began working his hips into her. Slow at first, as he got back into the swing of things - but rapidly he found his footing. He mauled the little cougar for all she was worth, claws squeezing into her flesh as he held her in-place.

Nidalee panted like a wild dog, her voice cracking regularly amidst her fit of carnal pleasure. Raw, this lumpy doggy-prick was penetrating her, scratching against her cervix. Within moments she was melting into a puddle beneath him, climaxing what seemed like every other thrust. She was going numb; she could feel it. The last thing she felt before losing herself in the heat of things was the heat burning against her thighs as she relieved herself against him , and oh did it feel good.

Feeling this, her bestial lover slammed her down hard, thrashing her against the plush pelts as he rigorously beat her cunt, roaring as he went. His grotesque and slimy meat soon began swelling, its knot bulging like an orange and clamping him firmly inside her. His veiny girth throbbed and spasmed, and as it did, lobbed rope after rope of hot seed into her womb. For a good minute, his red prick oozed with its gooey cream, pumping her full.

With quaking breath, Rengar collapsed onto his unconscious mate, holding her against his furred chest, his plump cock still knotted deep inside her. Gradually, he too drifted off into a deep slumber - a new playmate in his arms for next he awakes.


End file.
